


The Time is now

by Markiplierfan123



Series: Reader Stories [24]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Dinner, F/M, Movie Night, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 04:35:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16967796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markiplierfan123/pseuds/Markiplierfan123
Summary: Mark and you Spend an Amazing Night Together





	The Time is now

You and Mark have been dating for a few years now and you met at Pax East a good while back, when you first met you couldn’t stop laughing at each others jokes and couldn’t keep your hands to yourselves. Mark slipped a piece of paper with his e-mail and number on it. After that the rest is history. Finally tonight Mark had time to settled down with you and he wanted to take you out to a nice dinner and come back home and watch a movie and a little bit more. 

You were relaxing at home when your phone rang, you picked it up and it was Mark. “Hey Y/N I got some time off from making videos and all would you like to hang out tonight and get some dinner with me and maybe relax back at my place and watch a movie?” “Sure, when will you be here to pick me up?” “I’ll pick you up at seven.” “Okay, I’ll see you soon, love you.” “Love you to” Mark said and hung up. 

You hopped into the shower real quick and freshened up and got into a cute little sundress it was nearing six-fifty so Mark would be there in ten minutes. So while you waited you relaxed on the couch and watched random TV. Ten minutes passed and five minutes after seven your doorbell rang. You got up and answered the door, Mark was at the door wearing a black jacket with a white shirt and nice blue jeans holding a bouquet of flowers. 

“Oh Mark there pretty” as you took them and smelled them “let me put them in a vase of water before we head out.” you got a vase from the kitchen and filled it up with water and put the flowers in the vase and set it on the table. Mark smiled “that isn’t all I got for you” he pulled out a box out of his pocket and gave it to you and you opened it. It was a necklace with a gold chain and your birthstone on it and inside was a picture of you and Mark when you first met. 

“Awe Mark is beautiful, thank you, can you put it on please?” As you moved your hair away from your neck. “Okay” Mark took the necklace and put it on for you “it looks great on you love.” “Thank you” you kissed him deeply, while kissing Mark his stomach growled and you both laughed “well someone is hungry?” Mark laughed “yeah I haven’t had anything to eat since noon I have been working on videos all day and I forgot to eat lunch.” 

You poked his nose “that isn’t good hon.” “I know.” “Well, let’s go feed that stomach of yours.” “Okay” he put out his hand and you took it and you walked out the door. “So where are we going?” you asked. “That’s for me to know and you to find out.” You laughed “okay Mark.” Mark opened the door for you and you climbed into Mark’s Tesla. Mark walked over to the drivers side and got inside. After getting in and seat-belts on and all Mark turned on the radio and your fav song was playing. You laughed and you and Mark sang along with the song. 

Twenty minutes later you arrived at the place where Mark was taking you. It was a cute little Italian restaurant, called The Small Meatball. “Oh Mark this is cute.” Mark parked the car “don’t move.” you laughed “okay I won’t.” Mark gets out and walks over to your side of the car and opens the door for you. “M’lady, your food awaits” as he puts out his hand. You giggle and grab his hand and you walk hand and hand inside the restaurant. 

The waiter seats you next to the window by the water a few boats are out tonight and the stars look amazing. The waiter lights two candles and they smell wonderful. The waiter comes by and gives you a taste of tonight’s fine wine, sadly Mark has to pass due to him not being able to drink but he lets you enjoy it for him. You love it and get a glass of the wine. 

Mark raises his ice tea and says a toast to being together and forever. You smile and clink your glass with his and you both take a sip of your drink. The waiter comes back a few minutes later and asks what you would be having tonight. You and Mark decided on a fresh garden salad and shrimp Alfredo. “Good choice, I will be back shortly with your meals.” You both say thanks and start small talk. Mark lies his hand on yours “I’m so glad to be with you tonight, all the time in the world was keeping me away from you.” 

“I know, but your work keeps you away and keeps you busy.” “Yes, but its fun work at least, at least I’m not working for an office job that would be hell.” “Tell me about it, its not fun.” Mark laughs and kisses your hand. The waiter returns and hands you your food. “Ooh this looks good” said Mark. “Yes it does” you said. You dug in, the waiter came back a few minutes later and asked how is everything so far? “It’s good, thanks” said Mark and you. “Very good” the waiter said as he fills your drinks and also gives you a glass of water. “If you need anything just wave your hand.” “Will do, thank you” said Mark. “You’re welcome” and he walks away. 

Finally stuffed and all the waiter comes back and takes care of the dishes and hands the bill “thanks, have a great night.” “You to” said Mark and you. Mark paid the bill and left a trip for the waiter. Mark put out his hand “well let’s head back to my place and watch a movie and relax for the night. “Okay” you said and took his hand you headed out back to Mark’s car. 

You arrived at Mark’s place and parked and Mark scooped you out of the car and headed inside. Mark laid you down on the couch “what movie do you want to watch?” “Don’t matter to me, I’m not really picky.” “Okay” said Mark and he grabbed a random movie from his DVD rack and popped it in. Mark sat down and you just couldn’t hold it in you started to run your fingers up and down his chest and you put your hand on Mark’s heart and felt it beating underneath your palm. You started to lick at his neck on his pulse point. Mark growled out and totally forgot about the movie playing. Mark started to climb on top of you and kiss you hard. 

You moan out his name while he is kissing you, you stop your actions and Mark helps you up and he puts out his hands and leads you to his bedroom. Mark lays you down onto his bed and he turns on the lamp and he slowly starts to strip in front of you. You just watch and are getting turned on with each item of clothing that gets taken off of him. Now standing naked in front of you Mark pipes up and says “Y/N, love you have to many clothes on.” Mark starts to strip you down while nipping and kissing your neck. 

You now naked to and both of you in your birthday suits Mark reaches over to his bedside table and pulls out a bottle of vanilla scented lube and a condom. “Would you do the honors love?” “Yes” and you lube him up and put the condom on. Mark moans while you put the condom on. “You ready love?” “Yes Mark take me away.” With that said Mark slowly adjusts himself at your core and slowly enters you. You moan out his name and with that Mark plows into your hitting your spot over and over. 

You run your nails and fingers down his chest feeling his heartbeat fast underneath your palm and you nibble on his lips and Mark gets the hint and lets you in and you make out exploring each others mouths tasting of wine, tea and other tastes. Mark picks up his pace “baby I’m about to cum.” “Let it out love” as you lick on his neck and keep running your fingers down his back. Mark moans out your name and growls while he shakes and cums inside the condom. You can’t hold it in either and you let yourself go saying Mark’s name. You both collapse and catch your breaths. 

You lay your head on Mark’s chest hearing his heartbeat return to a normal beat and you sigh and kiss him. Mark kisses you back and wraps his arms around you. A few minutes later Mark removes the condom and tosses it into the trash. You get up and head to the bathroom to shower and clean each other off. You head back to Mark’s bed and you reclaim your place back on Mark’s chest falling asleep to the soft beat of his heartbeat. 

The end.


End file.
